jenfandomcom-20200214-history
Song
Wake me up when September ends By rock band, Green day Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last Wake me up when September ends Like my father's come to pass Seven years has gone so fast Wake me up when September ends Here comes the rain again Falling from the stars Drenched in my pain again Becoming who we are As my memory rests But never forgets what I lost Wake me up when September ends Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last Wake me up when September ends Ring out the bells again Like we did when spring began Wake me up when September ends Here comes the rain again Falling from the stars Drenched in my pain again Becoming who we are As my memory rests But never forgets what I lost Wake me up when September ends Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last Wake me up when September ends Like my father's come to pass Twenty years has gone so fast Wake me up when September ends Wake me up when September ends Wake me up when September ends First of all,we can see that singer used simile, “Like my father's come to pass”in the first stanza. He wrote this song to comfort a lot of victims who have lost hope due to hurricane, so he compared painful and miserable 7 years of victim’s family to his father’s death. As one of parents, his father would be very precious and important meaning for him, and it will be equally applied to readers as well who have beautiful memories with family. So father’s death was just moment for him like time doesn’t wait for us, and it comes to readers as highly sorrowful and powerful meaning. So readers can interconnected with victim’s family really hard as someone’s child and parents and how every single day has would be pain for their family. Second,we can see that singer used metaphor, “Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars” in the third stanza. Overall, this song tries to comfort victim’s family, so even though the atmosphere is quite dark and not high tension but it’s really powerful. At this point, singer used word rain to emphasize family’s miserable every single day and his condolences for victims. And he compared rain to star’s tears, the stars which floating in the sky a lot and small and weak, make readers to understand those who lost one of family more carefully, and think sensitively. Finally,singer used repetitions, “Summer has come and passed”. As much as they lost their precious family by unexpected accident, it would come really hard to themselves to spend day and years without one of their family and they could feel guilt that they weren’t able to save their daughter and parents. However, even if its sadness is getting bigger as time passed, they had to survive and back to where they were to take care of rest of family and take responsibility as someone’s parents and brother. Singer tried to tell this comparing sun with the way victim’s family will have to walk through. Which means that like the summer that do its work calmly, they also should overcome their sadness and live their own life.